User talk:Iqskirby
Combo Ability names I purchased a BradyGames guidebook and it stated the name of each Combo ability. Do not change any more of them, please. If you desire a scan of the pages naming them, just say the word. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 23:31, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Do not edit anyone's Workshop. Please do not edit Skelly11's workshop. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 16:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Skelly11 has given me permission to edit the workshop Iqskirby (talk) 17:54, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Signature Want one customized? I've got loads of free time. You can ask for something specific or see one of my ideas. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 00:48, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :That would be interesting. Iqskirby (talk) 01:14, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Here it is. I trust you know to paste the source mode text into your preferences to get it to work. ::Iqskirby [[User_talk:Iqskirby|Flare Beam. ''Zap!]] ::Hope you enjoy. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 07:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::All right, thanks. Iqskirby [[User_talk:Iqskirby|Flare Beam. ''Zap!]] (talk) 10:20, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Erm, can we talk about your current signature? The one you made for yourself is a little, mmm, colossal. It really disrupts text flow, and I find the animation distracting. If it's all the same to you, could you please shrink it down and change it some? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 21:03, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I noticed. I tried to shrink it, but it's not doing it. Might have to do with it being a .gif, but I see your point. It is big. :::::Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 23:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Here's the sprite. I trust you can edit the sig to replace the gif. Sorry for shooting down your signature, man. Hope the smaller one will suffice. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 00:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Sure. I'll take it. By the way, did you initially know it was an Omega Metroid, or dod you figure it out while editing based on the file name? Iqskirby [[User_talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] ::::::::Based solely on the appearance of the sprite, I figured it was from a Metroid GBA game. After a brief search on The Spriters Resource, I learned that it was the Omega Metroid. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 04:08, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ah. That explains how you only have the head sprite. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 10:35, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Copy Abilities & Kirby Ipskirby, I understand what you mean about the attacks, i dont want them OP ethier, but Copy Ability is supposed to work like this: 1.Inhale enemy, 2.Take powers and spit out enemy,(Note: i cant get Crash,Mike or any super OP Copy Abilities)i hope we can work this out, Glencoe2004 (talk) 23:31, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :It's unfortunate, I understand; but Copy Ability is a bit too much of a variable in the move set. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 00:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Man, a lot of messages have been thrown around lately about this RPG thing. I don't want to be a stick in the mud, but maybe it's becoming too much of a distraction. Eh, as long as things stay calm and relaxed, I'll let you guys have your fun. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 04:35, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Admittedly a lot has been going on with it. Some of those things aren't exactly good, as you can probably tell. Problems have occurred. I'll just have to deal with it. This isn't going to keep me from working, however. I'm just monitoring and making enforcements on there. :::Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 13:26, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::I could set you up with an image of the Omega Metroid's head alone and you could use that. Sound reasonable? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 23:34, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I can change its size. It just won't animate any more. But as for it, I guess so. ::::::Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 23:39, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Do you want to talk in chat?--VideoGameBlogger (talk) 19:30, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :When you say talk in chat, do you mean to talk about anything, or the current scenario? Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 19:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Adminship I think you would make a good admin. You seem to check the wiki frequently, have good grammar, and make quality edits. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 13:18, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Why thank you. I do think the same and I do want to be an admin eventually. However, I don't know if I'm worthy. I don't know if there's any criteria or anything. I'm in the works of making a full article, but I don't have experience in other things, like merging articles or coding. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 13:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::There isn't much too it. Just go to the "Requests for Adminships" page and follow the instructions on the page. The only downside is the long waiting period ...I requested to be one a few weeks ago, almost a month and a half now, but it doesn't bother me much considering all I ever really do is just small time patrols. You'd have my support. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine! ]] 14:42, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::All right, good to know. I'll do that when I can. Better early than later. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 16:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) why? why have i done to you? and dont threathen me :You have done nothing direct to me, and I am not threatening you. These are simply the rules here. If you don't abide by the rules, there will be consequences, just like for anybody else that breaks a rule, be it here, or somewhere else. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 12:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) i appreciate that..but..i really want her to return like magolor. in the game it said she and taranza were friends. which means she was good. and what about the blue petal?........she has to come back, you have no idea how depressed i am every day and how i think of suicide........im sorry if im being a baby...i just really love her with all my heart.....and i want her back.... Listen im making a better account than this. hey its me Luvbee :That's good to know. Iqskirby ''Doin' like Duck Tales!'' 14:46, August 15, 2014 (UTC) hello?